Forbidden Vows
by SweetSinger2010
Summary: After the pivotal battle of Geonosis, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala pledge their love and seal their fate with a weddding ceremony,the ulitmate testament to their forbidden romance.


Author's Note: Hey! Thank you for reading this little story. This is my first fic, so please be patient with me. What you are about to read is a portrayal of what I think should have happened between Anakin and Padme before their wedding at the end of Episode II. (There should have at least been a proposal scene, right?) After you finish reading, please take time to review- no flames, please! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.: ) The story's kind of long and a little fluffy. Just thought I'd warn you.

Disclaimer: Oops! Almost forgot! I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters or events. They belong strictly to George Lucas, LucasFilm Ltd., etc. Please don't sue me. (Unless all you really want are an annoying 8 year old little sister and tons of Hello Kitty junk.) Now, without further ado…

Forbidden Vows

Mace Windu turned to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Where is your apprentice?"

"On his way to Naboo," Obi-Wan answered. "Escorting Senator Amidala home."

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was escorting Padme home, but what he didn't know was that Anakin was going to ask the Senator to marry him.

They were back on Naboo, safe from the rest of the galaxy at Padme's secret lake retreat. They sat together on a bench situated on a balcony- the same balcony where they had shared their first kiss- that provided a spectacular view of the moonlit lake below.

Padme was sitting on Anakin's left side, his strong arm holding her close to him as she rested her head on his chest. They spent several minutes in silence, simply contented to be with each other. Padme looked up at Anakin; into the intense sapphire eyes that seemed to be lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked gently.

Anakin's blue eyes instantly brightened as he looked down into Padme's brown ones. _She is so beautiful_, Anakin thought.

Padme was wearing the same yellow dress that she had worn for their meadow picnic and her soft brown curls were cascading down her back, free of restraint- the way Anakin loved to see it. He wished that he could stay with her forever on Naboo, shunning his responsibilities, but he knew he couldn't.

"I was just thinking about how I ever managed to survive without you for ten whole years."

Padme's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. Anakin's voice was soft but there was something in his tone and expression that gave her cause for slight concern.

"I'm going to miss you, Padme," Anakin continued. "Very much." As he finished speaking, he ran his metallic right hand through her hair, imagining the feel of her silky mane. He went through this motion for a second until Padme sat up, free of his grasp.

"Anakin," she began, her brown eyes startled. "What's going on?" Of course, Padme knew the answer. The Clone Wars had begun, and Anakin was going to go fight; but she- the soft side of Padme- wanted to hear Anakin say that everything was going to be all right, that he would never leave her. But the senatorial side of Padme knew that this could not be so. The galaxy was in obvious turmoil and she knew that this was not the time to entertain ideas of romance- it would be extremely selfish, not to mention foolish.

In an abrupt movement, Anakin got up and began to pace in front of Padme. His countenance was troubled. The air was thick with tension and she hardly even dared breathe for fear that something terrible would happen. The two were silent in this manner for several minutes.

Just as suddenly as Anakin had begun pacing, he stopped.

"Padme," he began. His voice was intense. "You know that I'm going to have to go fight in the war." He paused for a moment, as if he was pondering what to say next. "Master Obi-Wan and I will be all over the galaxy, and I won't get to see you very often. Communication will be difficult, as Obi-Wan already suspects something more than 'a professional relationship' between us."

Padme stiffened. Jedi were not allowed to love; it was strictly forbidden. If the Council found out, they could both be in serious trouble.

He continued. "I have something serious to ask you."

Padme was more than a little startled. "Anakin, no! We already agreed that we can't do this! It just wouldn't be possible and…" Her voice trailed off and tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over onto her flushed cheeks. Her heart was evenly torn between love and duty.

Anakin kneeled down in front of Padme and wiped away her tears with his flesh hand.

"Marry me, Padme, please. We can always be together that way."

Padme slowly nodded. "Alright."

It was sunset the next day.Anakin Skywalker stood on the balcony and waited quietly for his bride-to-be to come out. He didn't have to wait very long. In a few moments, Padme was standing in front of him. Her beauty was stunning. Her chestnut hair was in curls beneath her long veil. Her white, lacy wedding gown gave her curves in all of the right places and the train swept the ground in an elegant motion.

Anakin cupped Padme's face in his hands. "Are you sure about this?" His eyes looked into hers. "If you're having second thoughts-"

Padme put a finger to his lips. "I've never been so sure of anything," she murmured.

A Naboo holy man arrived shortly and led the young lovers in their marriage vows. When the ceremony was completed, he left.

Padme and Anakin joined hands and looked deeply into each other's eyes, knowing that there was no turning back- their union was permanent, for better or for worse. Slowly, their lips met and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

With that kiss, their fate was sealed.

And so was the fate of the galaxy.

Completely and blissfully unaware of the horrors that would permanently scar their lives in just a few years' time, the newlyweds parted from their embrace. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala-Skywalker turned, hand in hand, to admire the golden sunset reflected on the peaceful lake; each contemplating the road ahead.

A/N: Hey so how was it? I hope that there wasn't too much mumbo-jumbo to get through. Please R&R! If I get enough positive feedback, I might post some more stories. (Eventually): ) Thanks for reading.

PrincessLeia2010


End file.
